literaturfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dan Pero Manescu - QUANTUM ART
thumb|288px|"Red IT-MUON" a Dan Pero Manescu "Quantum Art" painting, acrylics & wax oil on canvas Dan Pero Manescu, in Bukarest, Rumänien geboren, ist ein deutscher Künstler, Autor, Regisseur, und deutscher Stattsburger. Sein Vater war der bekannter Dramatiker Theodor Mänescu, seine Mutter ist die genau so bekannte Dramatikerin Sivia Andreescu: http://www.cimec.ro/scripts/teatrenou/detaliu_autori.asp?sq=ANDREESCU,%20SILVIA Manescu absolvierte die Kunsthochtschule “TONITZA“ und hat auch 4 Semestern Teilchenphysikseminaren besucht. Im Jahr 1983 machte er sein Diplom als Regisseur an der Theater & Film Universität “CARAGIALE “- Fakultät für Theater & Film - Regie, in Bukarest. Von 1984 bis 1989 arbeitete er als Künstler, Theater Regisseur und Theater Designer. Eigene seiner Theaterproduktionen sind heute auf den rumänischen Patrimoniumsliste CIMEC: http://cimec.ro/SCRIPTS/TeatreNou/Regizori_pag_eng.asp?nr=2&pm=M (click auf Name) 1990 vollzog er seine Einwanderung nach Deutschland, er hat deutsche und englische Wurzeln. Werks Philosophie Für Dan Pero Manescu wichtig ist das Morgen. Dies erklärt vielleicht auch seine Faszination für die moderne Physik und Teilchenphysik (Quantum-Physik), die er zum hauptsächlichen Teil seiner neuen Richtung in der konzeptionellen Malerei erhebt, die er seit 1991 betreibt und “Quantum-Art“ nennt. In über 30 Ausstellungen in Deutschland, Frankreich und USA, hat Manescu seine "Quantum-Art" vorgestellt . Verschiedene Zeitungen un Magazinen haben Manescu's Kunst präsentiert, und über 400 von Dan Pero Manescus Bilder sind heute in verschiedene Kunstsammlungen weltweit zu finden: www.worldofartmagazine.com/WoA3/3woa48.htm http://www.heyd-gallery.de/deutsch/exposition/exposition/d._manescu.html Wie mit dem akribischen Auge eines Forschers betrachtet er den Mikrokosmos (Teilchenwelt) und definiert das gesehene Naturphänomen durch seine künstlerische Interpretation neu. Quantum steht sinngemäß für Menge, Verteilung, Größe oder Häufigkeit einer Sache. Interessant ist in diesem Zusammenhang in Manescus Bilder die Plazierung der Objekte auf den jeweiligen Flächen. Sie dominieren den Raum, was durch den permanent uni gehaltenen Hintergrund noch verstärkt wird. Es ist die Suche nach dem Absoluten, die Dan Pero Manescu verfolgt. Allerdings ist ihm bewusst: “Das Absolute verändert sich immer“. Aber das Streben nach einem vollen Verständnis der menschlichen und universalen Beziehungen ist ebenso ein Teil davon, wie die Suche nach “ dem göttlichen Zustand, nach Ruhe“. Das Göttliche versteht er jedoch nicht im religiösen Sinne. Die Teilchen und die Teilchens Offenbarung sind für Manescu das Absolute und auch das Göttliche. ''Bei CERN, in Genf, die Wissenschaftlern haben wahrscheinlich "The GOD PARTICLE" schon gefunden: http://www.jupiterscientific.org/sciinfo/higgs.html[[Datei:PION-IT.jpg|thumb|left|348px|"Watcher PION-IT" a Dan Pero Manescu "Quantum Art" painting, acrylics & wax oil on China cardboard]] Seit 2005 lebt Manescu in Spanien aber auch in Deutschland. In Spanien hat er {C}{C}{C verschiedene One Man Shows in die Gallerien "Reiter" - Alicante, "Victor's" - Marbella und "RU-H" - Fuengirola, Malaga, durchgeführt: www.galeriaru-h.es (anteriores). Verschiedene Berichte in "Costa del Sol Nachrichten"-2005/2006, "FINEST-MARBELLA"2006, "SUR IN ENGLISH" 2007, und der bekannte deutscher "MATRIX", haben Manescu's "QUANTUM ART" hoch gelobt: www.edition-matrix.com/4_2007_10.htm Beim Betrachten der Bilder von Dan Pero Manescu ist zu beobachten, daß er einen Wiederholungscharakter bestimmter subatomare Elemente verwendet, die jedoch stets ein neues Eigenleben durch Fantasie-Verschiebungen erhalten. Seine Bilder haben prägnante, lustvolle, aber auch sinnliche Strukturen von denen eine suggestive, beeinflussende Reiz-wirkung ausgeht. Manescu erklärt über seine Kunst:'' “ '''Quantum-Art '''ist eine Kunstart, die subatomare Strukturen (die Teilchen wie Proton, Neutron, Kaon, Muon -Myon oder Pion) in metaphysische Symbole verwandelt". In Spanien hat Dan Pero Manescu seine Kinofilmproduktionfirma gegründet, DAN VISION (heute "DAN PERO MANESCU FILM"), verschiedene Kinofilmprojekte gefertigt, und seit 2007 arbeitet er auch eine Konzept -Fotokunst Richtung der besondere Art :http://www.worldofartmagazine.com/WoA4/4woa45.htm Manescus self-portrait als Prana-Yoga-Meister, und Dokumentar-Fotos ("Waiting for the Plaits"). Als Autor und Produzent hat er zwei Kinofilmprojekte fertig, die auch mit Physik und thumb|"Waiting for the Plaits" documentary photography, Rambla de Fuengirola, Malaga Spanien Metaphysik stark zu tun haben: "THE GAME OF THE CHEETAH", ein Mystery-Thriller-Drama, und das satirische Drama "La Déesse du Crépuscule" (Goddess Sunset): http://www.avantiproductions.co.uk/thegameofthecheetah.htm http://www.avantiproductions.co.uk/ladesseducrpuscule.htm Seit 2010 arbeitet Manescu an seinem philosophisches Buch "THE BLOW": http://dan-pero.wikia.com/wiki/Dan_Pero_Manescu:_%22The_BLOW%22 Als Teenager hat Dan Pero Manescu Gedichte verfasst und Gedichtpreise gewonnen. Viele Jahre später hat Manescu wieder angefangen Gedichte zu schreiben, besonders sich zu entspannen, aber sein Gedicht "WALD der ERWARTUNG" ist in der Frankfurter Bibliothek des zeitgenössischen Gedichts, Edition 2013, veröffentlicht (Brentano-Gesellschaft Frankfurt/M): Dan Pero Manescus „WALD der ERWARTUNG“ (Huldigung an Charles d’Orléans -1394-1465): "Ich bin im Wald des langen Wartens/ versunken tief im trübsten Traum/ ich hoffe munter aufzuwachen/ auf Schicksalsweg bewusst zu laufen/ bis zu dem schönsten Lebensbaum./ Ich bin im Wald des langen Wartens/ ich hoffe bald die Zeit zu sehen/ wo Liebe, Licht und Harmonie/ meinen Gedankenkampf bestehen./ Ich bin im Wald des langen Wartens,/ und blicke zwischen alte Eichen/ Geheimlichttöne der Natur,/ ich weiß, man könnte nun erreichen/ seit immer die begehrte Spur./ Ich war im Wald des langen Wartens..." Kategorie:Category : Artists of Europe